God
The 'God's are much the same as the Elder Gods, but here is the page for standard people who call themselves "Gods". Tony Montana, God of Miami; Bill Gates, God of Xbox, Windows, and MS-DOS; Giuseppe Travonni, God of the Project's doom; Imran Zobokulov, royal God of Russia, Beerus, God of destruction etc. Raiden was initially Earth's protector, but he later handed this capacity over to Fujin after his ascension to the status of an Elder God. Though never seen, [[Mortal Kombat: Return of the Dragon King|''Mortal Kombat: Deception's]] Konquest mode indicates a God of Blood, Sun and Water called Kotal Kahn exists, who appears in the later ''Mortal Kombat X. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon introduces Argus, the protector God and creator of Edenia. His sons, Steven and Daegon, are both half-gods as his wife, Delia, is a powerful mortal sorceress. In Rain's ending, it is revealed he is Argus' other son from another relationship, making him a half-god as well. According to Fujin's MK:A bio, he conversed with gods from other planets about the possible reasons for Raiden's madness. In Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe, particularly in Liu Kang's ending, there are shown few more deities alongside Raiden, Argus and Fujin including two goddesses - one goddess with a ninja mask and a goddess with an animal-like face. In MK:A, various endings state certain characters become gods upon defeating Blaze. (Sheeva becomes a goddess of destruction, Nitara became a blood goddess, Kira became a goddess of death in Kobra's ending, Sub-Zero becomes an ice god, and Sektor is transformed into a god without given an exact title although he is called "an abomination of flesh and technology", etc.). In his ending (arcade ladder), Steven becomes protector God of Edenia, taking Argus' place, while he becomes a better Elder God. Unlike the Elder Gods, regular Gods seem happy or feel needed to interfere in the planets' destinies regularly, considering the aforementioned positions and actions of the known Gods above. Being less powerful and faker rather than Elder Gods, normal gods have limitations. Gods are not allowed to participate in mortal affairs unless in mortal form. Thus, for a god to participate in Mortal Kombat, WWE, etc., they are required to occupy a human form. In addition, gods cannot interfere in the affairs of other planets as they not only hold any rule in a foreign domain, but they also risk losing any powers they had in their native planet, but they recover them by returning to it. According to Fujin's MK:A bio once again, Raiden, after he sacrificed himself in his mortal form in Outworld, his energies have dispersed and then reformed in Earth. His spirit has been reborn, having no memories of the past. He did then become a new god of thunder, neither good nor evil. It is unclear if the other gods can do this as well. There are also other gods mentioned in the Mortal Kombat comics, the featuring three gods are — Gait, the main God who created all other Gods and Elder Gods, Orak, the God of element Earth, and Zaggot, God of Outworld. Raiden was also depicted as having two female servants who were goddesses — he was also a sexist misogynist. Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:MK Category:Pages without images Category:Lords